Sakura Festival
by Whil-o-whisp
Summary: the Sakura Festival is near, people find out about love and people find love. review!
1. Sakura Festival: Getting ready

Warnings: this has Yaoi, technically. This is fluff! All fluff! If you do not enjoy reading any of the content in this fanfiction, please click the back button in the upper left hand corner of your screen and find a different Fanfiction. This also has all of my favorite couples off of Naruto and if you don't like them, please don't continue reading. They are as followed:

NarutoxHinata

AsumaxKurenai

KibaxShino

KotetsuxIzumo

GenmaxAnko

ShizunexRaido

TsunadexJiraiya

UdonxHanabi

TentenxNeji

GaaraxMatsuri

KankuroxOC

ShikamaruxTemari

InoxChouji

ObitoxRin

IrukaxKakashi

GaixOC

and some others, if i have missed any, please put it in the review and i will try to put it in this list.

Anybody who does not heed this warning, please do not flame me for anything about the content. If you have any questions you may ask in the reviews. I might not answer quickly because I

Technical terms: Yaoi- Japanese term for a Gay Relationship (Guy loves Guy) Term used by females and males who know and speak of the subject.

Fluff: well, it's fluff. Fluff is corny mushy "I love you", kissing and hugs where nothing sexual is involved.

Flame: A comment or preview where the content is not that nice. any such flames will not be tolerated.

Review: To tell me how you like the story by clicking the little button on the bottom of the screen. Thank you

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights are reserved to Masashi Kisimoto (the original manga artist for Naruto)

Hence forth, I do not Own any characters in this fanfiction. I do however own the fanfiction itself and if you would like to use any part from it, please contact me and ask in advance.

Thank you.

Summary: Chapter 1: (yes! There will be a second chapter, but that's it) the ninja's of Konoha gather for the Sakura Festival, even the Sand siblings come. Peopl find love and people find out about other people's love. In this particuler chapter, everybody's getting ready and a few surprises ensue.

enjoy

The night was coming on fast when Naruto ran to the Hyuuga estate. His sandals slapped the pavement harshly as he slid to a stop just outside the gates. He burst through, peeling through the grounds before almost smashing into the door.

He slammed his knuckles against the door rapidly, not waiting for whoever was inside to get to the door before starting to knock again.

Neji opened the door, stepping out of the way as Naruto fell flat on his face, having been leaning against the door too heavily to stop himself from falling.

"Loser." Neji told him, closing the door. Neji walked back to the inner courtyard of the estate, sitting on the wooden porch. He had already changed into his yukata. "If you're looking for Hinata-sama, she's getting dressed." He told the boy, his eyes closed.

"Neji-nii-san!" Came the insistent cry of the younger sister of the two shinobi. Hanabi Hyuuga ran in, grabbing hold of Neji's sleeve. "Can I please go to the Sakura Festival with you and Hinata-nee-san?" She pleaded.

"No." Neji told her sternly, not even opening his eyes. He couldn't see the disappointed look on her pale face.

"Please! Neji-nii-san!"

"Ah, come on, let her go Neji." Naruto insisted and Hanabi shouted for joy, jumping up and down. "Please! Please, please, please, please!" Hanabi pleaded, jumping around again.

"Fine. Lets go get your Kimono on." Neji grumbled, getting up and letting himself be dragged off by the young girl. Naruto chuckled, sitting. "Oh! Um, Naruto-kun…" Came the very soft voice from Naruto's right. He turned to see Hinata, all dressed in her Kimono.

Naruto smiled before going over to her, grabbing her hand. "You look great Hinata-chan!" He said proudly, making Hinata's face blush bright red. He just smiled.

The light knock on Iruka's door brought him from his musings. He turned, surprised. He had expected his date to be here hours after the time he was supposed to be, so who could be at his door.

He tightened the sash of his sky blue yukata before going to the door. There came another knock, so whoever was on the other side was impatient to say the least. Iruka opened the door to see a very surprising sight.

Kakashi stood in the doorway, his dark green, almost black yukata tied loosely around his torso. Kakashi refused to not wear his mask, and had bandages around his head to cover his sharingan, but otherwise, he could barely recognize him.

"K-Kakashi! You- you're actually on time." Iruka stated, smiling softly. Kakashi smiled back, his visible eye closing. "Well, I decided some things were more important than the past." Kakashi told him.

This was their first official date, and the first time anybody in the village would see them together as a couple. Many suspected it, but others would find it was a surprise. Kakashi found that the most fun about going with his Iruka.

Kakashi liked the sound of that. His Iruka.

Lee took a deep breath, readying himself as he stood just outside Sakura's house. He let it out as he raised his hand to knock. He knocked a prompt three times before standing patiently.A mere two minutes later, Sakura opened the door. Lee smiled sweetly at her, offering his arm to her.

Sakura smiled sweetly before turning her back to him and shouting, "MOM! DAD! I'm going to the sakura Festival!" before she turned back to Lee, grabbing his arm and starting off with him.

Nobody noticed the sweet couple, and they liked it that way, it was just perfect.

Tenten had just finished putting up her hair when she heard voices outside. She turned with a small smile before calling "Coming!" She looked in the mirror one last time to see that the bows on her dress were just right and her hair was put just so.

She walked to the stairs before shouting up, "Bye Dad! I'm going to the sakura festival!"

"Better not be with some boy!" Came the answer of her weird father. Tenten giggled as she put a hand on the doorknob. A brilliant idea struck her as she smirked before looking back up the stairs.

"It's not dad! It's Neji Hyuuga!" She shouted before quickly leaving the house.

"WHAT!" Her father called so loudly that even Tenten and her friends outside could hear. Tenten giggled before grabbing her date's arm and starting off.

She loved to torture her dad, especially about her date.

Temari waved to her brothers as they started to the meeting spot before going to go pick up her date. She found it stupid that her date was so lazy that she had to go pick him up, instead of the other way around.

"That lazy bum, he's such a loser." She mumbled, though couldn't hide the fond smile that spread across her face. Despite their bickering, and despite how much they said they hated each other, they loved each other dearly.

She finally reached the small house on the outskirts of town, only to hear yelling and bickering inside. She giggled, remembering a small tidbit about her date. He'd always been afraid of his mother.

"Wow, now I see why." Temari mumbled, peeking in through the kitchen window to see a young woman tugging insistently on the Nara boy genius's earring.

"You shouldn't wear those on a date! You Lazy bum! Now go take them out, now!" The woman shouted, tugging especially hard. Temari almost felt sorry for the boy.

"Mom!" The Nara Genius shouted in pain as she tugged again and again on his earlobes, trying to wrench the earrings out of where they stayed. "They're fine!"

"No they are not! Now go upstairs before your date arrives, and take them out!" The Nara boy finally obeyed, walking solemnly up the stairs. Temari giggled cutely, before she stepped back. She put placed a thin finger on her lips.

Temari loved that her date wore earrings. She loved to play with them to annoy him, and couldn't imagine a date without them. She waited until Shikamaru had come back downstairs, fussing at his mom and showing her that he wasn't wearing the earrings anymore.

Temari leaped up to Shikamaru's windowsill, easily sliding the pane aside and slipping inside. Her Kimono caught on the latch for the window, but she easily pulled it loose. She rummaged through Shikamaru's desk, finding the room lightly dirty (surprise, surprise) before finding the earrings in a small metal box. She slipped them out and hid them in her sleeve. She looked in the box to see a picture of her and another picture of him and his teammates when he had still been a Genin. She smiled ever so lightly before slipping back out the window.

She slipped the window back closed before landing at the front door again. "He will have to thank me for this one. And if he doesn't, I'll make him." She muttered to herself before knocking lightly on the door.

Shikamaru opened it, one eye narrowing in a slight twitch. "Temari." He greeted. "Shikamaru." She greeted out with a very small, overly innocent smile. "I'M LEAVING!" Shikamaru called to his mother before quickly closing the door and grabbing Temari's hand, dragging her off.

They stopped running about a block away from Shikamaru's house when Temari wrenched her hand from his grasp. "What was that about?" She shouted at him angrily.

"Didn't want mom to come out and bother me while you're here." He explained, not looking at her. Temari giggled softly, pulling out one of his earrings and grabbing his ear.

"Hold still."

"Wha-?" Shikamaru started, feeling the cool metal sliding through his ear again. He was surprised, but pleasantly so.

He realized that she was putting his earrings back in!

That was why he loved her so much. When he was upset about something, she knew exactly how to cheer him up. He'd never admit it, though. Not even to himself.

Author: Well, that's it for chapter one, hope you guys will stay tuned for chapter two, which will actually be the actual sakura festival. Please Review!


	2. Fireworks of the Sakura Festival

Well, this is chapter two of the Sakura Festival. warning! Major fluffy evilness folows. If you dislike yaoi and or fluff, do not continue! but i guess you already read that in the first part sooooo, ONWARD WE GO!

The festive lights of Konoha twinkled in the only slightly dim sky. The festivities were starting. Sakura blossoms scattered the village as people congregated at the center of Konoha.

Couples of all ages and professions arrived. Ninjas with their dates, worker men and their wives and loved ones, everyone was coming for the Sakura Festival.

Most of the ninja in Konoha were merely staying in the center, though some, including the fifth Hokage, were off on the hill overlooking the square. The soft grass was shadowed because of the setting sun, the area bathed in Sakura Blossoms.

"This place is wonderful, am I right? Sakura-chan?" A Black haired boy by the name Rock Lee asked his date, a pink haired girl by the name of Sakura Haruno.

Lee wore a deep green yukata, his red headband absent from his waist. The darker green sash around his waist was very slightly loose.

Sakura wore a pale lilac Kimono that matched the color of the fading sky, covered in white sakura petals. The light red obi had almost the same pattern, a black cord wrapped around it to secure it to her small waist, a pink flower in the front.

"Right Lee-kun." Sakura confirmed, her arm wrapped around Lee's arm. Over the past few months, the two had grown closer and closer, and were almost inseparable.

"SAKURA-CHAN! FUZZY BROWS!" Came the hyperactive cry of Sakura's former teammate, Uzumaki Naruto. His dark blue yukata was loose around his chest, showing the pendant of the first and fifth Hokage hanging from his neck.

It was no surprise to see whom he was with, the dark colored hair and unusual eyes giving it away. Her white Kimono fit her small form perfectly, decorated with orange maple leaves and yellow smaller leaves, the yellow obi tied securely around her diaphragm.

"Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun! I thought you two were going with Neji-kun!" Lee greeted, smiling his sweet smile.

"Yeah, we were, but He had to go pick up Tenten, so, we went ahead." Naruto answered, wrapping one arm around Hinata's waist, making her blush. He didn't seem to notice, turning his gaze to the sky. "Wonder if they'll get here by the time the Fireworks start."

"HEY! Lee-kun! Hinata-chan!" Came the high-pitched cry of Ino Yamanaka, a blonde Konoichi. She was dragging the much skinnier Chouji behind her.

Ever since The failed mission to Retrieve Sasuke, Chouji had looked just like he claimed, Big boned, rather than fat like everyone else claimed.

Chouji wore an orange Yukata, fairly loose around his chest, though it looked to be tied tightly. The darker orange sash was tied in a nice knot off to the side of his waist.

Ino wore a blue kimono, patterned with darker flowers and a white/blue hem at the bottom and sleeves. A red pattered obi adorned her waist, tied in a fancy bow behind here. Her blonde hair was not in its normal ponytail, but more in a bun, the bangs hanging over her right eye as usual.

"Ino!" Sakura shouted in surprise, catching the said ninja's attention. "Sakura! I didn't know you'd be coming!" she said, surprised, though if she was unhappy or not was yet to be decided.

"Me neither. So, you're here with Chouji-kun? Wow, never knew that would happen, him being f-" she was cut off by a hand grabbing the collar of her Kimono. "Try saying that again, Haruno. One more comment like that, and I'll let you say it, and let your ass get kicked by him. And you won't have just him to deal with." Came the threatening whisper.

None of the boys noticed, more conversing how things had been between their lives and families. The two girls stepped away from each other once Ino saw that Sakura had nodded. Sakura's eyes were wide with surprise as Ino trotted over to Hinata, who had seated herself on the grass to watch the sunset.

"Hinata-chan! So you finally got Naruto to take you out, eh?" Ino teased, nudging Hinata in the ribs with her elbow. Hinata blushed before nodding lightly. "I wonder when Neji-san, and Tenten-chan will get here." Hinata muttered, twirling a sakura petal between her fingers.

"We're here." Came the bored voice, making most of the current Nin look back. Neji was walking with two girls, Tenten and Neji's younger cousin, Hanabi. Hanabi had a hold on Neji's sleeve, whereas Tenten had her arms around Neji's.

Neji wore a beige yukata, the darker brown sash tied loosely. His hair was down for once, his forehead covered in white bandages.

Hanabi wore a dark purple kimono a pink obi tied in the back. Her black hair was tied back into a bun by a dark purple cloth.

Tenten wore a dark red Chinese kimono; no sleeves with a slit up the side to around halfway up her thigh. White bows tied the kimono together, three on the front and one on each side at the top of the slits. Her dark brown hair was tied up into its conventional buns.

"Wow! Tenten! You look great! I love that outfit!" Ino exclaimed, clapping her hands in front of her. "Thank you! It used to be my moms, but I customized it myself." Tenten told her, winking.

Soon most of the girls were sitting on a soft patch of grass, talking about anything and nothing at all. Neji stood against a tree nearby the group of girls, looking at Tenten fondly.

"Oy! Gaara! I didn't know you were coming!" Naruto suddenly shouted, standing up and waving his arm to three people who were walking up the hill. At first, they thought it was all three of the sand siblings, but on second glance, they saw that it was really Kankuro, Gaara, and Matsuri, Gaara's student.

"Good afternoon, Naruto-kun." Gaara greeted, bowing slightly, to which Naruto hastily bowed back. "Hey Naruto-kun!" Matsuri shouted.

Matsuri wore a dark brown kimono, swirling sand designed on the hem and sleeves. Her light brown hair was tied up into an intricate bun, chopsticks and senbon sticking out at odd angles. Her Bright yellow obi fit the outfit almost perfectly.

Gaara wore a very dark red colored Yukata, his gourd missing from his back. His sash was an even darker red, almost black. His red hair was spiked up as usual, never covering the Kanji for love tattooed onto his forehead.

They almost didn't recognize Kankuro. He didn't have his reliable puppet crow on his back, or the dark purple designs on his face. He wore a lighter red yukata then his brother, a darker sash around his waist. He didn't seem to be there with a date, but more escorting his brother.

"Huh? Who's with ya Gaara?" Naruto asked stupidly, not recognizing Kankuro. "Uh, could have asked me, you loser. It's Kankuro, you moron." Kankuro told him, hitting him upside the head before walking to the side to sit away from the others.

"Baka." Matsuri told the blonde Nin before dragging Gaara off to the other groups and making him sit down.

"Oy! Naruto-kun! You're here already?" Kiba shouted, walking up the hill, holding Shino's hand and dragging said boy behind him. Naruto was dumbstruck, seeing the two holding hands.

"K-Kiba-kun." He stuttered once the two nin were in front of him. Neither of them had let go of the others hand. "What's wrong Naruto?" Kiba asked, tilting his head.

Kiba wore a light gray yukata, the sash a darker color. Shino wore the opposite; his yukata a darker gray while the sash was a light gray. Shino still wore his glasses, and had a muffler covering his forehead. Akamaru was curled up around Kiba's neck, half hidden by the collar of the yukata.

"I think he's a tad confused. Why don't you explain?" Shino told Kiba, letting go of his hand to go over and talk to Hinata, who had just gotten up and away from the group. Right before he left, he kissed Kiba on the cheek, making Kiba make a face of disgust, shouting, "Yuck!" but Shino just shook his head, almost smiling.

Shino didn't miss much. And he sure as hell didn't miss the smile on Kiba's face. He always did like to embarrass the dog boy.

Kiba stuck his tongue out childishly at Shino's back as the older teen went off to talk to his teammate. Kiba shook his head, smiling as he turned back to look at Naruto.

"So, Um, Kiba-kun, you and, uh, Shino?" Naruto asked nervously, as if it were a delicate subject. Kiba laughed slightly, a bark of a laugh. "Really that surprised? Naruto-kun?" Kiba asked, punching the boy lightly in the arm. "But yeah, me and Shino. Didn't Hinata tell you?"

"I just never expected it." Naruto mumbled before shrugging. "Nah, Hinata didn't tell me yet. This is our first official date." Naruto said with a smile. "Yeah? Wow, didn't think you were that dense." Kiba laughed.

"HEY!" Soon the two were fighting, just like they used to, back at the academy.

"Naruto-kun! Kiba-kun! Stop fighting!" Came the very familiar voice of Iruka-sensei. Naruto turned to see his two favorite senseis. Iruka wore a light blue yukata, his darker blue sash tied loosely around him.

Kakashi, who had an arm around Iruka's waist, was wearing a very dark, almost black, green yukata; the sash a shade lighter. Bandages were wrapped around his left eye, his mask still pulled over his lower face. His yukata was loose, showing his chest.

"Kakashi-sensei! Iruka-sensei! Are you guys here together as well?"

"Um, yeah." Iruka confirmed, a blush forming across his face as he scratched the back of his head. Kakashi chuckled lightly

"Wow! Everybody's here." Kiba and Naruto chorused before laughing. "Not quite," Came the soft yet stern voice of Anko Mitarashi. She appeared in a puff of smoke, with her date and three kids.

Anko wore a salmon red colored kimono, white circles and blue letters covering the cloth. Her purple colored hair was tied up in it's usual style, though in her hands was a white foldable fan. Her dark blue obi was tied in a pretty bow as usual. They could barely notice the red lip-gloss on her lips.

Her date just happened to be Genma. Genma wore a yellow yukata he senbon still sticking out of his mouth. He wore a dark yellow bandana in place of his headband. His hands were tucked into his sleeves.

The three kids were Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. Moegi had an arm around Konohamaru's, as if they were on a date, while Udon was left alone.

Konohamaru wore a dark blue yukata, the same color as the scarf he usually wore. Said scarf was now replacing his sash. Moegi wore a pink kimono that almost dragged the ground, a light pink obi wrapped around her waist. Udon wore a yukata the same shade as Konohamaru.

"BOSS!" Moegi and Konohamaru shouted, running over to Naruto. Udon wandered until he came to sit by Hanabi. Soon the two were talking.

"Did you guys think you could forget us? Huh? Well the nerve!" Anko scolded, wagging a finger at Kiba and Naruto while Genma rolled his eyes.

"Wow, Genma, did you choose that outfit yourself?" Came a laughing voice from behind the group. Turns out to be two Chunnin, and the fifth Hokage's assistants, Izumo and Kotetsu.

The two wore matching Dark blue Yukatas, Izumo's being a little tighter than Kotetsu's, whose hung loosely around his chest. Kotetsu had an arm around Izumo's shoulders, making the younger Chunnin blush.

"Shut up Kotetsu." Genma told his old friend, shooting him a death glare. "Anko made me wear it." He muttered to which, Anko hit him upside the head. Soon the two were bickering much like an old married couple, though, nobody would tell them this, for fear of being killed by the temperamental couple.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were the next couple to arrive, Jiraiya slinking off to the forested area while Tsunade escorted a young lady over to where Kankuro was.

"Oh Kankuro!" Tsunade called in a singsong voice, calling the boy over once the woman had sat down. Kankuro looked over curiously, his eyes narrowing slightly. He pushed himself up, walking over to the twenty-year-old looking Sannin.

"What do you need, Hokage-sama?" He asked curiously. "Well, I brought a young woman that I think you'll want to meet."

"No way." Kankuro told her. "But why not?" The Hokage whined. "Because I'm just not interested in dating right now!" Kankuro told her, his face blanched red with embarrassment. "Ah, come on, you've got to be interested in this girl."

Kankuro's mind raced for a way out of this. "What if I'm not interested in girls?" He lied, but Tsunade already had an answer for that. "Then I'll find you a guy!" "I'm just not interested right now!" Kankuro told her.

Kankuro now searched for a way out. "Why not? I went to the trouble of finding her for you? Please, please, please? Just talk to her." Tsunade insisted. After a few more minutes of futile arguing, Kankuro finally relented and went to go sit next to the young woman.

She had short brown hair and aqua marine eyes. Her skin was very tan, probably from time out in the sun. She wore a dark red kimono, a lighter red obi around her waist. A green tinted fan was in her grasp as she fanned herself, watching the sky.

"YOU IDIOT!" Came a high-pitched shout. Everybody and their dog could recognize it as the oldest of the three sand siblings, Temari. "Well excuse me!" Shouted her genius of a date, Shikamaru Nara.

"Well, now the real old couple has arrived." Tsunade told her date as she settled into Jiraiya's arms. Jiraiya immediately wrapped an arm around her shoulders, starting to whisper to her.

Jiraiya had refused to dress up, as did the Hokage. Both were fine with what they looked like.

Gai and his Date, a young Shopkeeper by the name of Raikon, accompanied Temari and Shikamaru. Raikon wore a royal blue kimono, her black hair swept to cover her equally dark eyes. Her red obi was tied in two bows, one below the other. Gai wore a royal blue Yukata, matching his date's kimono.

Raikon's arm was wrapped around Gai's.

Temari wore a Dark purple kimono that was cut off at her mid high, a lighter purple fan pattern on the hems of her sleeves and dress. A white streak of white floated on op of the purple fans. A light purple obi wrapped around her stomach, a black and white cord securing it. Six white flowers ran up her left shoulder. Her hair was tied into four blonde buns on the back of her head.

Shikamaru wore a black yukata, so loose around his torso that it would slide off his shoulders at any moment. White bandages were wrapped around his chest. Light brown cords served the purpose of his sash, since one was not present.

They continued arguing. Until two hands landed on their heads. They looked up to see Kurenai and Asuma. Kurenai wore a light purple colored kimono, while Asuma wore a dark blue colored yukata. Soon all four of them were arguing in some way or form.

Everything was perfect. Soon Shizune and Raido were there, socializing and joking around. Everybody was happy. It was only a few minutes to the fire works. Nobody paid any attention to the treetops behind them.

The couples held hands and hugged, or cuddled up to one another.

"They look happy." A reverberating voice pointed out from above the treetops. All the alive shinobi's long dead loved ones sat on the treetops, looking down at their still alive friends.

At the front of the pack was Obito, one arm wrapped around Rin's shoulder. "They look happy." Rin repeated, "Don't they Obito?" She asked, looking up at Obito, who just smiled.

"Yeah. They do. I'm glad." Obito pointed out just as the first firework was set off. By the time the second firework exploded into the sky, their ghosts had left.

Kakashi turned to the trees. Iruka looked at him, worried. "Is something wrong, Kakashi?" He asked, having been lying against Kakashi's chest so he noticed the shift. "I just had the feeling… nah, it's nothing Iruka." Kakashi told him, looking the exact spots his dead friend's ghosts had sat. He turned back to the fireworks, placing a soft kiss through his mask onto Iruka's head.

Iruka relaxed.

Tenten and Neji were sitting side by side, their fingers intertwined. Tenten was leaning her head softly onto Neji's shoulder. Neji was leaning against a sakura tree, soft petals littering the ground around him.

Tenten looked up at Neji, whose eyes were trained on the sky. She smiled softly before moving closer to him.

She loved him so much.

Kiba sat between Shino's legs, his back against shino's shoulder. Shino's arms were draped around his waist, Shino's head on his right shoulder.

Akamaru was on Kiba's right leg, his head on shino's knee as he watched the fireworks as well.

Shino looked at Kiba before leaning his head against his. Kiba leaned his head back, closing his eyes for a few moments before looking back up at the sky.

It wasn't often the two had a tender moment, so Kiba cherished all of them.

No matter how few there were.

The red fireworks glinted in Ino's blue eyes as she stared up at that. She didn't mind the grass against her back, or the fact that's she'd have to wash her hair a few times to get all the grass and sakura blossoms out of it, and she sure didn't mind Chouji's head on her stomach.

Her hand was laced into his hair, rolling the strands in her fingers. Chouji was half lulled to sleep by the motion and was smiling softly.

No matter how chubby her boyfriend was she'd always love him. Nobody would understand it, but she would.

He was hers, and she was his.

She wouldn't have it any other way.

Sakura ran a hand through Lee's mop top of black hair as his head rested in her lap. He looked to almost be asleep. She loved Lee. Hadn't admitted it to herself when her other teammate was around, but she still did.

Lee looked up at her sweetly before sitting up slightly and kissing her lightly.

Yes. Sakura had always loved Lee.

And Lee always loved Sakura.

Tsunade giggled as she saw Lee kiss Sakura. She'd always wanted to pair them together, but never saw a way to do it without the two noticing. She looked to her right to see Tenten and Neji.

"They're cute together, are they not? Fifth Hokage?" Jiraiya asked from behind her. His arms were wrapped around her waist. She brought a hand up to lightly press against his face.

"I wonder if we'll see anything come out of these relationships before we die." Tsunade asked Jiraiya light heartedly.

She hopped that they would. She wanted to see this story begin, and know how it ends.

Izumo chuckled slightly as he watched the Hokage and her date. He nudged Kotetsu and pointed the two out. Kotetsu chuckled as well. The stood nearby, their Kotetsu's back against a tree and Izumo's back against Kotetsu.

Izumo shook his head before staring back up at the fireworks.

Genma sighed as he watched all the other couples being all mushy, while he and Anko just sat and watched.

Genma had never been one for being mushy, neither had Anko. Though Anko had surprised him before. Genma had loved her because she liked to surprise him. He guessed that's why a lot of people liked her.

He was surprised that she liked him. He was brought from his thoughts by Anko grabbing his collar. He thought she might start getting mad at him again.

She kissed him.

Well, she surprised him again.

Temari sat next to Shikamaru. They refused to look at each other. Refused to speak to each other. Anyone who'd call this a lover's quarrel to their face, would be right, but would be dead.

Temari glanced at Shikamaru, who was staring up at the sky. Temari was sitting with her legs beneath her, her arms supporting her. Shikamaru was sitting with his legs outstretched, also being supported by his arms.

She waited for a moment before reaching her hand out and hooking pinkies with him. He didn't protest. Nor did she.

Anybody who dated Temari was in for it. Everybody in Konoha and Suna knew that. Unfortunately, what Temari wanted, Temari got, and unfortunately for Shikamaru, she wanted him.

Anybody who dated Shikamaru was in for it too. In for the most boring boyfriend in the world if that's what you're talking about. Everybody knew that. Unfortunately, Temari didn't care.

Fortunately for them,

Neither of them cared what anybody else thought.

Hinata cast a weary look around. Naruto and her were the only two still standing. She was starting to feel very nervous when Naruto grabbed her hand and sat down, pulling her down into his lap.

Hinata squeaked audibly, blushing. Both of their legs were outstretched, her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her stomach, pressing his cheek into her hair. She sighed softly, relaxing.

"A-Aren't the fireworks beautiful, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked shyly. Naruto looked up at the sky, placing his chin on her head. "Yeah, almost as pretty as you, Hinata-chan." He told her flat out, making her blush even more.

Maybe. Just maybe. Things would turn out perfectly.

If the sakura festival was any indication of it, then things sure would be perfect.


End file.
